


Heat

by Coryrossion



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Rough Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryrossion/pseuds/Coryrossion
Summary: After nearly a year of the having the Ghouls under Papa III's reign, the Dark Pope faces a new challenge with the Masked creatures, and one in particular seeks him out for release.





	

Papa the III grabs the back of Water’s cassock as he lunges forward, snarling at Air. “What did you say about my solo, you fuck?!” He fights against Papa’s hold as he leans towards the larger man, who steps calmly out from behind his keyboard as he sizes up the bassist. 

“What, are your ears as tone deaf as your fingers?” he says in a quiet rumble, his eyes flashing as though daring the ghoul to make a move against him. The rest of the band watches tensely as Water lets out a hiss and almost manages to free himself out of Papa’s arms, who’s trying his best to calm the furious man.

“Water! Pull yourself together!” he gasps, surprised at the strength pulling him towards Air. He wraps his chest in a tight bear hug, his feet trying fruitlessly to root into the carpet of the practice room as Water tugs and struggles. Suddenly, without premonition, Water stops and stands there, his breathing heavy as he stares at Air with utmost malice. “This isn’t over by a long shot.” he spits, shrugging Papa’s arm off with one savage movement and stalking hotly over to the door, slamming it behind him. There’s an electric moment as the band stares at the door, before Papa coughs and speaks “Uhm… T-take 5, everyone.”

Papa paces down the hall from the studio room, troubled. "What the hell has gotten into them?" He murmurs to himself, running this thought over and over in his mind, trying to think of an answer as he walks down a corridor. The last few days with the ghouls have been… tense, to say in the least. While it’s not unusual for them to bicker and get into spats like all brothers, he had never seen them so vicious and brutal towards one another. He sighs, looking up and blearily realizing he’s going in the direction of the kitchens. Well, might as well, maybe some wine will- His train of thought stops as he hears soft footsteps behind him, and he turns to see Alpha a few paces behind him, walking quietly. 

“Ah, A-Alpha… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you followed me out.” He lets out a nervous chuckle as the Fire Ghoul creeps slowly closer, staying silent as his eyes shine eerily and stare at Papa. He starts to feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise as Alpha stalks closer, and he takes a step back as he gets near. “Listen, I know you and your Brothers haven’t quite seen eye to eye recently…” That's a fucking understatement, he thinks, “-but that’s no reason to be behaving as you have. If it’s really-’ He’s struck silent as Alpha lets out a beastal snarl under his mask, and the startled pope starts to walk backwards away from the Ghoul as he presses forward.

Papa stares into the brightly gleaming eyes of the ghoul before him, backing slowly into a wall. His heartbeat doubles as he hits the stone, and he breaks eye contact as he looks for an escape and realizes Alpha has him crowded into a corner. He glances down the dark corridor, desperately looking for someone, anyone, to intervene, but no one is in sight to help him. He looks back up at Alpha, his mouth dry as he says in a nervous voice “N-now Alpha, let’s be reasonable… I know you’ve been pissy, but there’s still rules-” He’s cut off as Alpha suddenly lunges over to him, grabbing up the front of his uniform and shoving him brutally against the wall. He cries out in pain as the stone hits his back, and he grips at the heavy hand around his throat.

“Rules were meant to be broken… as I recall you saying.” Alpha’s voice is as rough as his mannerisms, and his newly grown claws sink lightly into Papa’s neck as he starts to gasp for air. The Fire ghoul chuckles gravelly as he watches him struggle, and his luminescent eyes rove about his form, taking in the tight pants and fitted clothes with burning desire before he leans against him, propping him up with a knee between his legs and using his free hand to squeeze Papa’s soft hip. “And besides, we can’t control ourselves when we’re in heat…” he whispers, tilting his head at the exposed skin under his pope's chin.

Papa’s eyes widen as he takes in what Alpha said, and he curses himself mentally. Idiot! They’re in heat! No wonder they’ve been at each other’s throats! He groans as Alpha clenches his hold around his neck, cutting of his breath and train of thought as the Ghoul looms over him. He desperately sucks in air and coughs in raspy barks, pulling at the paw around his throat. “P-please.. Alpha, just l-let me go…” Tears prickle in his eyes as he coughs and pleads with the horny ghoul, and his still stuttering breath catches as Alpha re-tightens his grip and says in a deep purr, “What? And miss out on fucking you senseless? Not for all the pleasures of the black pit, dearest Papa...” As he says the last words, he presses his dense body against the smaller man, grinding his clothed hot member against the squirming pope and biting back a moan at the feeling.

Papa barely fights the urge to whimper as Alpha ruts against him, and despite the overwhelming panic at being trapped, his own cock reacts to the stimulation. He bites his tongue to stifle a moan as the hot Fire ghoul rocks into his body, and his shallow breathing speeds up to a pant as Alpha pushes against him. “F-fuck…” he says in a squeaky voice, swallowing hard against the palm pushing into his throat as his arousal grows. 

Alpha’s head rocks back slightly as he rubs up against Papa, his thick erection starting to pulse against the material of his pants. “Ahnn… gods, you’re soft..” he says as he ruts harder between the pope’s legs, the corners of his mouth twitching up in sadistic humor as Papa whines quietly and spreads his legs open further. “Mnn..” the ghoul lets out a soft sound of pleasure at the view before starting to claw off Papa’s pants with his one free hand, saying in a low grumble “You won’t need these.” Papa starts to struggle with re-invigoration as Alpha pushes his pants down to his knees, then eyes his erection with a pleased chuckle of surprise as he says “You’re… you like being treated this way?” The dark pope stays silent, the only response being the embarrassed rise of pink in his cheeks and the twitching of his exposed length.

Alpha sees both of these and smirks, and he squeezes his neck in playful impatience as he drawls “Come on, you can tell me how much this is turning you on.” He digs a clawed hand into his soft ass, and gives a toothy smile under his mask as he groans in pain and satisfaction.

Papa holds out for a few moments longer, earning him another tight squeeze to his sore throat before blurting “Alright! It… it makes me hard as hell, and I want you to fuck me like the animal you are. Happy?” Alpha grunts in response, running a hand over his side before letting go of his neck. Papa gives out a small whine in disappointment as his hand leaves his throat, before hitching his breath as Alpha shifts his lower body forward to hold him up against the wall.

With both of his hands now free, he unzips his cock from his pants and tugs it out, stroking it slowly as Papa wraps his legs around his waist. “An animal, huh?” the ghoul considers this, one thumb running over his head before growling softly. “Fine, I’ll fuck you like an animal…” He backs away from the dark pope, dropping him to his feet. Papa lets out a surprised yelp as his bare ass hits the ground, and he barely has time to register that Alpha’s backed away before the ghoul grabs him roughly by the scruff of the neck and forces him away from the wall, leading him forward him a few feet before pushing him down on all fours onto the rug. He attempts to get to his knees, but Alpha gives him a resounding smack to his head that leaves him dizzy as he presses him back down.

“Keep your head down and that ass up, you understand me?” The Fire Ghoul slaps his butt hard, leaving a red. blotchy mark and eliciting a groan from the smaller man. His length twitches at the sound, and he grins toothily as Papa tries to press up against him. “Now now… stay down…” He runs a hand over his supple ass before gripping the inside of his thigh, spreading his legs as he leans over his submissive form and wrapping his fingers around his neck again, squeezing tightly.

Papa’s pants get shallower as Alpha’s fingers clench around his throat, and he gives a high, breathy moan as the heavy Ghoul presses into him. “Aah.. fuck, Alpha..” he groans, his polished nails digging into the rug as Alpha rocks his length on top of his ass, sliding it over the smooth skin before grunting and maneuvering the head between his spread cheeks. The ghoul pauses as he smears the pope’s tight entrance with his precum, then hisses in Papa’s ear. “Brace yourself.” With one sudden buck forward, he buries his shaft deep into the writhing pope. Papa gives out a shrill cry as his ass is filled with the hot member, and he bites his tongue hard enough to taste blood as Alpha pulls it back to the head. He growls possessively as he tightens his grip around his neck and digs his claws into his waist. “Oh hell...” he moans, starting to work his length in and out of his ass before beginning to thrust with increasing brutality. 

“Ahh! G-god, Alpha, you’re so b-big.. Fuck!” he breathes, the corners of his vision starting to go gray as the calloused paw around his throat spasms and clenches hard enough to make him sputter. He starts to choke again as his palm starts to close his windpipe, and he moves one hand from the rug to Alpha’s wrist, clawing at it. “Too.. t-too...” he rasps, and his speech cut off as the Fire ghoul snarls and lets go of his throat, only to grip his shoulders and force his face into the rug, never missing a thrust into the Dark Pope as he digs his fingers into the skin beneath his coat. 

“What part of ‘down’ are you not getting?” he demands as Papa gasps for air, accentuating his words with a particularly hard rut into him. The smaller man whimpers as Alpha cruelly sinks his claws into him, and he yelps. “I-I’m sorry... I’ll b-be g-good../” he says weakly, still trying to refill his lungs from the assault on his neck before Alpha bends over him, his weight leaving him breathless as he pins him down. 

“That’s better.” he says, taking a moment to catch his breath before starting to pump into him again. Papa pants and moans into the rug as the ghoul drives into him, and he shudders as Alpha presses over him, his hot breath in his ear as he growls out filthy words of pleasure and his hands grip hard enough to leave bruises on his shoulders. “Oh you slutty little whore.. You love this, don’t you..” he breathes, barely taking in Papa’s pathetic ‘yes’ before pushing up his mask with one hand and sinking his teeth into the crook of the man’s neck.

“C’mon bitch, I want to hear you scream it.” he slurs through a mouthful of flesh, and he drinks in the sounds of Papa’s subservient yells and pleads.

“Fuck, I love this s-so much Alpha.. Fuck me raw, fuck me so hard I can’t w-walk..” he begs, grinding himself against the larger man in an attempt to get him to go harder. He cries out as Alpha digs his fangs in deeper, sucking hard and tasting the pope’s blood. The ghoul licks the abused skin as he wraps his arms roughly around Papa, grunting as he rams his cock deeper into him.

“Oh yes, yes!” the pope moans, his fingers digging aimlessly into the rug as Alpha’s thrusts become more aggressive. “P-please, Alpha, harder… I’m so c-close..” he whimpers, his length twitching into the air as precum drips from his slit. 

“Please what?” Alpha growls, releasing his hold on his neck and speaking into his ear. “Tell me what you want, you dirty whore..” he drawls, as though he wasn’t dancing on the cusp of cumming himself.

“I want you t-to fill me with your cum, I need you to cum inside me, please, oh please!” Papa chants desperately, his pleas muffled as his face is pushed into the ground and his voice ragged from the choke hold. 

A throaty moan escapes Alpha as he hears the Dark Pope beg, and he brutally shoves his shoulders to the floor as he humps Papa like a rutting beast. He could feel Papa getting closer as he tightened around his cock, and he barely manages a few more hard thrusts before he orgasms, the heat of release washing over him in waves as he spills himself into the smaller man. “Ah fuck!” he yells, filling his tight hole with his cum and shuddering as he rides out his orgasm.

“Alpha!” His cock throbs once more before he comes, splurting out thick ropes of cum onto the floor as he gasps and moans into the ground. Papa groans as Alpha finishes inside him, and he starts to whimper as he feels the bruises and cuts that Alpha made on him begin to make themselves known. He lets out a quiet sound of pain as the ghoul pulls himself out of his ass, and cum starts to drip out his abused hole as Alpha catches his breath. The Fire Ghoul chuckles at Papa’s exhausted state, running a clawed hand through his hair and grinning evilly as he strokes his still hard member against his back. “Did you think we were done?”

It takes a moment for Alpha’s words to get through, but when they do, he closes his eyes and groans into the rug. This is going to be a very long night.


End file.
